Oh Bella
by Simply Alana 22
Summary: 17-year-old Bella was given a choice. Marry Prince Edward or Prince Jacob. She subconsciously picks Edward. However, when she meets the Cullens she flees. Feeling the mating bond Edward runs after her. Watch as Bella travels a foreign country at the mercy of her mate.{Better than the summary I swear!} Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I have another story.**

 **I had to publish this before I forgot.**

 **I have another story idea too.**

 **It's Inuyasha also, It's where anyone that is Demon or Miko goes to a special academy where they are trained to destroy Naraku's army that has been invaded Japan. Kagome is sent there and she meets Inuyasha. The mating bond is instant and they mate. Inuyasha is sent with a group to go for Naraku directly. It was deemed an impossible mission. Kagome was told not to wait for Inuyasha. She moves away and tries to forget about Inuyasha. It doesn't work though.**

 **That will be posted soon and I hope that you take the time to read it.**

 **On with the story. Enjoy**

 _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella~_

"Bella I hate to do this, I really do. But if you do not marry either Prince Jacob or Prince Edward you will be disowned. It was in your Father's will. You have to choose. They are both fine Princes and they live are part of respected families", explained my Uncle Charlie. Aunt Renee looked at me with sympathy, she having been in the same position not too long ago.

I sat back shocked, marriage? I am only 17 almost 18. And they live so far, Prince Jacob is from Brazil and Prince Edward is from England. Those are very different from Italy.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am the Princess of Italy. **{A/N The Volturi are going to be from France}** My parents Emmett and Rosalie Swan were murdered the day of my birth. I was raised by my Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie. I have no siblings or cousins. They need to marry me off or my lineage will die with me. I understand that completely, but must they rush me? I still have things I want to do before I have to settle down.

"Oh", I stuttered looked at me with a tender eye," You have a few months to decide, and do not worry. We are going to visit them both. On your 18th birthday, you will have to choose."

"May I have a moment please?", I asked. "Of course my dear take your time", said Renee. I quickly excused myself from the table and hurried to my room. Once I got there I threw myself on the bed and sobbed into my pillow.

When my tears had dried I clutched my pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Based on names I think Edward was far more regal and authoritative than were based on names I would probably marry Edward. But it isn't about names, for all I know Edward could be a snob. But I am not one to judge so I mustn't think wrong of somebody I have not met.

A soft knock broke my train of thought. "Yes", I called. "Bella, may I come in?", asked Renee. "Of course Aunt Renee", I answered. She came in, hovering by my bed. "I understand what you're going through and I believe that some good will come from it. You may not think that now but you will sooner or later", she said.

I sat up and looked her in the eye," Thankyou for that, I needed it." And in truth, I did need it. "It's just that I want to do so many things. I won't be able to do it if I am married", I confessed.

"Oh, why we can do whatever is on your list in these few months that we have", she exclaimed with a beautiful smile. My face lit up with a smile as well.

"What is first on your list dear niece?", she asked. "I want to bake a cake", I said. "I'll have the cooks start on it", she said trying to leave. "No", I shouted.

She looked at me appalled. "I'm sorry it's just that I want to do it on my own, or maybe with you", I said meekly. "Oh, what a wonderful idea. When do you want to do it", she questioned with a smile.

"May we do it tomorrow", I asked. "Yes I think we can do it tomorrow", she responded. I jumped up and squealed. Once again Renee looked appalled, so I quickly composed myself. "Uh I mean thank you", I said calmly. "Much better", she nodded. "Wash up and come down. You need to finish dinner'', she told me and left.

I washed my face quickly and walked downstairs, to the dining room. "I'm happy you have agreed to it Bella, I only want what is best for you", he explained. I nodded," Yes sir. I was wondering if you could participate in a few activities with me?"

"Such as what?", he asked. "Normal stuff, such as horseback riding. Attending jousting. You have sheltered me too much. I want to experience the life of a commoner", I explained.

He nodded,"Yes yes that would be alright." I smiled brightly at him,"Thank you, Uncle." He waved me off,"It is the very least I can do for you. I am marrying you off."

"But it is for my well-being", I reminded him. "Yes, yes for your well-being. I feel like a dictator of sorts just the same. Forcing you into marriage", he said lost in thoughts. "Nevermind that", scolded Renee,"Let's just enjoy dinner peacefully."

With that, we continued eating our splendid dinner of salmon and we finished we bid our dues and went to at least they did, instead, I lit a candle and got out a canvas.

I got a pallet and collected my paints, putting dark greens, pastels, blues, skin colors too dark russett and a pale white. I sat on my stool and got to work, letting my mind wander. My hand flew over the easel spreading the paint, creating shapes that I paid no mind to. I imagined my Mother and Father, how they looked. I was told that my father was a giant of a man, with the personality of a young child. He was firm when needed.

My Mother was often described as an astounding woman. Beautiful both in heart and in the body. Uncle told me that I looked more like Father than Mother. With his eyes and hair, but her facial features. I played out a scene in my mind. I was on a picnic with them, wearing a fine gown. Mother and Father next to me, looking as though it was the time of their lives. We told corny jokes, ate fine finger foods, and settled down with a group hug.

But even in my mind, I can't have a happy ending. Their murderers sprang from the bushes and attacked. Murdering them and forcing me to watch. When they finished they left me with their limp bodies.

I shook myself of the horrible images and looked at the painting in front of me. It was a picture of two men with me in the middle. One was a hulking figure, with dark russet skin. His facial features were pleasant, though ordinary. I was in the middle, my arms stretched towards the second man. He was breathtaking. He had beautiful pale skin, beautiful topaz eyes. His bronze hair was in a casual array that had me itching to run my hands through.

Whoever he was he was mine. I don't care if he was poor, though by the looks of his clothing he was far from it. I looked out of my window to see that it was pitch black outside. I put up my paint and easel and grabbed the candle, walking to my closet. I picked out a comfortable nightgown and shrugged it on. Then I walked to my bed and settled myself in its warm abyss. I blew out my candle and got ready for sleep to overtake me.

And it did, the entire time though, I dreamt of the bronze haired man.

 _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_ _~Oh~Bella_

 **So did you like it?**

 **Remember to review I love those!**

 **Love**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	2. Time's Up

**I had a little spare time so I decided to update.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyers.**

 ** _Previously On: Oh Bella_**

 _I shook myself of the horrible images and looked at the painting in front of me. It was a picture of two men with me in the middle. One was a hulking figure, with dark russet skin. His facial features were pleasant, though ordinary. I was in the middle, my arms stretched towards the second man. He was breathtaking. He had beautiful pale skin, beautiful topaz eyes. His bronze hair was in a casual array that had me itching to run my hands through._

 _Whoever he was he was mine. I don't care if he was poor, though by the looks of his clothing he was far from it. I looked out of my window to see that it was pitch black outside. I put up my paint and easel and grabbed the candle, walking to my closet. I picked out a comfortable nightgown and shrugged it on. Then I walked to my bed and settled myself in its warm abyss. I blew out my candle and got ready for sleep to overtake me._

 _And it did, the entire time though, I dreamt of the bronze haired man._

 ** _~Oh~Bella~_**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I guess dreaming of Bronze Boy, as I nicknamed him, put me in a good mood. My maid- in- waiting, Angela, stood beside my bed holding up a robe for me.

"Good morning Bella", she greeted. "Good morning Angela", I responded. I sluggishly got out of bed and slipped on my robe. We walked to my door, where I put on my slippers. "What put you in such a great mood Bella", questioned Angela as we walked down the many halls that led to various places. We were headed for the bathing room.

"I had the most wonderful dream about someone", I answered. She smiled at me devilishly, "Is that someone a boy?" My face burned hotly as I nodded. She squealed loudly doing a little jig. "Angela", I hissed. She quickly composed herself and looked at me sheepishly," I'm sorry Bella, but you haven't shown any interest in any males since... well ever. Who is he?" I glanced up at her blushing slightly," I honestly don't know, but I painted him. I'll show you when we get back."

She nodded and we quickly walked into the bathing room. It was a bunch of hot pools basically, where we bathed. Angela and I stripped and slipped into the bath. It was heaven! I dunked myself under the water, wetting my long hair. Angela did the same and rested against the edge. We were unashamed of our nudeness, having grown up together basically. She came to our castle when I was 11 years old. She came from England and wasn't quite used to our culture. I was lonely and she had quickly became my best and only friend.

"Will you wash my hair Angela", I asked her. "Yeah", she replied and set herself behind me. She gently washed my hair and I returned the favor. Angela's hair was the same shade as mine as were her eyes, but she was just slightly taller than my 5'2 stature. Uncle Charlie nicknamed us the Chocolate Twins, because our eyes are the color of chocolate.

We quickly washed our bodies and dried off. We secured our robes and walked back to the room. Angela's morning clothes were somehow always in my room by the time we were done with our baths. It just added to the mysteriousness of the castle.

"So what does he look like?", she asked. I pulled her over to my painting. She gasped almost immediately, "Oh Bella, that's Prince Edward and Prince Jacob."

What? "I-it can't be, I've never met them before, so how would I paint them?", I asked. She shrugged," I don't know how, but it is most definitely them. I would know, I was a hand maiden for Princess Alice of England. And for Princess Rebecca of Brazil."

I knew that Angela had traveled the country, I just never expected that she had been to two different courts.

"Did you speak to either of them", I asked my eagerness showing. "Only to Prince Edward. Prince Jacob was too good to talk to the likes of me", she said twisting her slender fingers. Pompous was he?

"Auntie Renee and Uncle Charlie are forcing me to choose between the two.

My parents wrote it in their will. Angela what am I to do", I asked.

She looked at me," Get to know each one, then pick the one you like best."

Logical as always. I gave her a smile and hugged her. When we parted I began to clothe myself. The gown I picked was a lovely navy blue with sleeves that ended at my elbow. There were lace trimmings at the bottom and a large bow at the back.

My Aunt Renee loves to put me in dresses that have several bows. But those dresses were uncomfortable.

"Are you ready Angela", I asked while I put my hair in an elegant braid. "Almost", she answered. I turned to her and smiled. She was wearing the exact same dress as me, hers was in a mint green though.

"I suppose we really are the chocolate twins", she giggled. Once we had put on our shoes we hooked arms and made our way to the dining hall.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee were already there waiting for us. "Good morning", I greeted. "Good morning Bella", Uncle Charlie said.

Breakfast was not that extravagant, eggs, bacon, sausage, grits and apple juice. We did not speak while eating. But when we were done we chatted about little things.

"Get ready you two", Aunt Renee said," We are baking a cake today." A squeal escaped me before I could stop it. Everyone laughed at me, but I could not help my excitement.

I grabbed Angela and Renee's hands and rushed to the kitchen. The staff helped us with preparing the batter and such.

I so fascinated at the way the batter rose. I sat there watching it. Angela sat with me and we talked about anything and everything. When the cake was done baking we got our frosting ready.

We spent 30 minutes decorating it. In the end it looked like a beautiful meadow. "Oh, it's precious", I cooed. Renee nodded," I agree Bella."

We ate the cake at dinner that night. The rest of the month was spent that way, doing activities I had never participated in before.

The next three months were almost the same. But as my time to choose drew closer Auntie Renee had lavish gowns made for me. They were modest but had a sense of defiance in then. In total I had fourteen formal gowns and several sleeping gowns.

Auntie Renee wanted to make me more but I put my foot down. When I did she said I had showed the authority of a queen.

Uncle Charlie had gifted me with a beautiful white mare, which I named Winter.

And then, after months of great merriment, I grew somber. We gathered a all of my clothing and packed it into a carriage.

We rode for hours, perhaps days even. "Come Bella", Uncle Charlie called.

My palms became damp with sweat and my breathing became uneven gasps. I can do this, just take Uncle Charlie's hand and get out of the carriage.

Grab. Step. Breathe.

A large slew of people gathered at the steps of the castle. I spotted the royal family immediately. They stood in front of everyone, looking brilliant in there apparel.

Prince Jacob stepped forward and took my hand. His lips brushed my knuckles just slightly before he looked at me.

"Hello, Isabella", he breathed. I evened out my breathing and smiled at him, "Hello Jacob."

My time is up.

 _~Oh~Bella~_

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love hearing your opinion. Be on the lookout I'll try to upset**

 **update another story of mine. I'll be back soon.**

 _Simply Alana 22_


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, long time no see huh. I'm an incredibly sucky author, I will admit it, and I've moved on from my Twilight and Inuyasha faze unfortunately.

I'm now primarily focused on KPop and I'm sorry. I've also moved on from and I'm now on Wattpad. I feel so bad that these stories will go unfinished and I'm wondering if anybody wants to adopt them.

If so, PM me.

Good bye,

SimplyAlana22


End file.
